The instant invention relates to an arm restraint and, more particularly, to a novel assembly for protecting the arms of an occupant of an open-type ejection seat in an aircraft when the occupant and the seat are ejected together from the aircraft into the surrounding airstream, i.e., an assembly for preventing injury due to windblast to the arms of the ejection seat occupant.
When an ejection seat and its occupant are ejected from an aircraft, particularly at high speeds, the occupant is subjected to great pressure from the windblast. The situation is particularly dangerous if the occupant's limbs are caught in the windblast, because severe injury can result to the limbs. This is especially the case with regard to the occupant's arms, because the occupant may (and probably will) have an arm outstretched at the time of ejection, and therefore the arm will be subjected to the full force of the windblast.
As a result of the aforementioned serious problems, much work has been done in an attempt to solve it. Succinctly stated, arm restraints for protective use during ejection from an aircraft are many, and they are well known. However, it is fair and accurate to say that none of the prior art arm restraints are entirely satisfactory. Compelling evidence of this is the fact that presently there is not a single open ejection seat arm restraint operationally used in the U.S. Air Force. The principal reason for this is the non-acceptance of any presently-existing arm restraint either by the intended users (e.g., aircrew members, especially pilots) or by the scientific, medical, and technological advisers and experts involved. Accordingly, what is needed and is not presently available is a highly reliable, aircrew-acceptable, arm restraint.